


Pie in a Motel Room

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Drabble, Gen, S9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glimpse of Dean on his birthday, because after 9.11 the thought of it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie in a Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction folks, the boys and their world don't belong to me.*damn*

 

Dean doesn’t ask _how_. If it’s a dream, he doesn’t want to wake.

There’s a rich aroma of coffee, and steam curls against the stained green swirl of wallpaper.

Sam leans against the funky old room screen. His fingers curl elegant around a paper bag, and he smiles softly at his brother. He looks good.

Dean licks his lips and grins, “That better be pie,” he announces, and lunges for the prize.

Sam feints snatching it away, then relents.

_Cherry pie._

“We chose each other,” is all Sam says, but Dean hears ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ , and ‘ _It’s gonna be okay, Dean’_.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
